Drunk
by Sei-chan2
Summary: Ken wird von Omi abgefüllt und redet nur Müll. Ratings und Warnings variieren je nach Chapter! KenXAya....vielleicht! ;-)
1. Humor1

Okay Leude. Hier mal ein Humor-versuch meinerseits. Das ganze ist etwas kompliziert!!!!!! Nach diesem Teil gibt es zwei zweite Teile. Einen Angst- Teil und einen Humor-Teil. Müsst ihr euch dann aussuchen. Und nun: Viel Spaß! Love, Sei-chan  
  
  
  
***Drunk***  
  
"Heeeey, Ken-kun! Trink noch einen Schluck, dieses blaue Zeug ist echt lecker!"  
  
"Omi, ich glaube nicht dass Ken noch was trinken sollte. Der braucht das Glas nur mal anzusehen und er kippt um. Stimmts Ken?"  
  
"Was? Hä? Wie meinst du das, Youji?"  
  
"Ach vergiss es. Hör nicht auf ihn, trink noch was!"  
  
"Willst du ihn abfüllen oder was? Der kann ja noch nicht mal mehr gerade sitzen... besser gesagt, er konnte nicht mehr gerade sitzen. Na Ken, gemütlich da unten?"  
  
"Hey Jungs, seit wann haben wir denn den Teppich hier?"  
  
"Schon immer, Ken."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Hier Ken, probier das hier mal. Ist lecker!"  
  
"Gibs zu, du willst ihn abfüllen."  
  
"Hmmm... vielleicht!"  
  
"Und warum wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
"Wenn man besoffen ist, sagt man nur die Wahrheit. Stimmt doch, oder?"  
  
"hm, ich glaub schon."  
  
"Heyyyyy, worüber redet ihr?"  
  
"Über Weltfrieden, Ken. Trink du ruhig noch was und stör dich nicht an uns. Also, was ist jetzt, Omi?"  
  
"Ja, Weltfrieden ist wichtig..."  
  
"Naja, ich will nur wissen ob er echt auf Aya steht."  
  
"DESSHALB??? Hättest du mich auch fragen können...."  
  
".... is aber schwer sowas durchzusetzen, ansonsten is Weltfrieden klasse, finde ich..."  
  
"Wieso, weißt du da was was ich nicht weiß?"  
  
"........"  
  
"...Schuld sind die Amerikaner, die wollen keinen Frieden..."  
  
"Youji, sag schon!"  
  
"Naja, ich will meinen, so wie er Mr. Gefrierpunkt immer ansieht ist das doch klar."  
  
"Meinst du echt?"  
  
"... Batman findet Weltfrieden glaub ich auch toll..."  
  
"Naja, ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass Ken auf Typen steht."  
  
"Eher der Heterotyp?"  
  
"...ich werde ihn mal fragen, vielleicht kann er ja Spiderman auch noch mitbringen..."  
  
"Jo, hätte ich jetzt geschätzt."  
  
"Tja, du musst es ja wissen, Oh Großer Youji..."  
  
"...und Wolverine..."  
  
"Das will ich meinen. Das 'Großer' ist übrigens wörtlich zu nehmen..."  
  
"Ach nein... Aber selbst du irrst dich mal, Mr Detektiv."  
  
"...und Superman..."  
  
"Achja? Wann?"  
  
"...ne, das ist ein Wichser, also Superman nicht..."  
  
"Als du gesagt hast, Ouka wäre die richtige für mich."  
  
"Konnte ich wissen dass du eher auf Intelligente Mädchen stehst?"  
  
"....aber vielleicht Darkwing Duck...."  
  
"Ne, ich steh gar nicht auf Mädels."  
  
"......."  
  
"......."  
  
"...wie wärs noch mit Heero Yuy..."  
  
"....."  
  
"......"  
  
"Achne, der ist aus nem anderen Manga. Öööhm......."  
  
"......"  
  
"....."  
  
"...ähm...nicht ernsthaft, oder Omi?"  
  
"doch."  
  
"..... Ernst Haft? Wer ist das?"  
  
"Niemand Ken, sei still."  
  
"Ich kenne keinen der so heißt....."  
  
"Hast du was gegen Schwule?"  
  
"neee, aber... du bist doch viel zu jung!"  
  
"Mensch Youji, das war nicht ernst gemeint. Ich weiß aber, dass Aya Ken ziemlich gerne hat..."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ich war noch nie so sicher!"  
  
"...ist das ein Freund von dir? Oder ist auch für Weltfrieden?"  
  
"Mensch Ken, halt doch die Klappe!"  
  
"Omi-kun, was ist mit dir? Hab ich dir weh getan? Ist Weltfrieden doch nicht gut?"  
  
"............"  
  
"Is gut Ken, alles klar."  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Wolltest du ihn nicht was fragen, Omi-chan?"  
  
"Das 'chan' kannst du dir sparen."  
  
"Sparen? Wieso, arbeitet dieser Ernst in der Sparkasse?"  
  
"Ähm Ken, würde es dir was ausmachen dich wieder auf das Sofa zu setzen?"  
  
"Ja. Ich mach einen Sitzstreik..."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Weltfrieden."  
  
"Äh, ja klar. Ich will dich ja nicht noch mehr verwirren, aber du liegst auf dem Boden und - verbessere mich wenn ich mich irre aber, sitzt man nicht normalerweise wenn man einen Sitzstreik macht?"  
  
"Du bist gemein Omi, denk doch an die Kinder die im Krieg alle sterben!"  
  
"jaja, ist ja gut Ken."  
  
"Omi, der braucht nicht mehr abgefüllt zu werden. Viel voller kann man nicht mehr werden...."  
  
"Hey Ken... darf ich dich mal was fragen?"  
  
"Klar, ich schreibs dann auf."  
  
"......."  
  
"äh, nein Ken, du sollst nur die Antwort auf die Frage geben."  
  
"Achso! Das kann ich gut, hab ich in der Schule gelernt."  
  
"....."  
  
"Jaja, ähm.... klar. Also Ken, was hältst du von Aya?"  
  
~~~~~~~OWARI PART ONE~~~~~  
  
SOOOOO, wenn ihr jetzt die Schnauze voll habt, denkt euch den Rest, ansonsten: Depriteil: Kapitel 2 Humorteil: Kapitel 3 


	2. Depri2

Ooookay, ihr wollt es depri? Okay!  
  
Drunk2  
  
  
  
In diesem Moment ging eine seltsame Veränderung mit Ken vor. Er sah Omi stirnrunzelnd an und schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
  
"Ich liebe ihn und er sieht geil aus. Aber das spielt keine Rolle."  
  
Omi und Youji sahen sich verdutzt an. Das war ja einfach...  
  
"Und was würdest du sagen wenn ich dir erzähle, dass er auf dich steht?"  
  
Omi grinste siegessicher, doch sein Grinsen erstarb als er Kens Reaktion sah. Ken zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme darum, dann lehnte er sein Kinn darauf und seufzte so verletzt und tief dass Omi einen Stich im Herz spürte. Was war denn los?  
  
"Ist auch egal. Ganz egal."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Auch Youji verstand nicht so ganz was Ken da von sich gab und sah ihn irritiert an.  
  
"Hmmm... weil ich nicht frisch bin."  
  
Ken schien diese Erklärung zu reichen, aber Omi und Youji nicht.  
  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
  
"Würdest du einen Milchshake trinken, der schon verdorben ist?"  
  
"Was hat das damit zu tun?"  
  
"Naja, wenn man einen Milchshake kauft, will man doch einen frischen, und keinen der schon abgelaufen ist."  
  
"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht was du meinst!"  
  
Youji pflichtete Omi kopfnickend bei und sah Ken erwartend an.  
  
"Naja... Ich bin so ein Milchshake. Nur eben... verdorben."  
  
"Hä? Hattest du schon andere Freunde, vorher?"  
  
Ken sah Youji an wie jemanden, der die einfachsten Sachen von der Welt nicht versteht.  
  
"nein, das wäre ja nur so als hätte schon jemand an dem Shake getrunken."  
  
Omi platzte der Kragen und er fuhr Ken unwirsch an.  
  
"Mensch Ken, jetzt hör mit dem Scheiß von wegen Milchshake auf und sag was los ist!"  
  
Er klang wohl etwas zu heftig, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Da war so ein ganz mieses Gefühl, das sich ins einem Bauch ausbreitete, aber er konnte es nicht einordnen. Ken seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in der Armbeuge. Gedämpft klang seine Stimme durch den Stoff seines Sweatshirtes.  
  
"naja, würdest du einen Freund haben wollen, der vergewaltigt wurde? Sicher nicht."  
  
Omi hatte das Gefühl als hätte jemand ihm einen Dolch ins Herz getrieben. Wie gelähmt saß er da und starrte seinen besten Freund an, wie er da mal eben so nebenbei erwähnte, dass er ...  
  
"W...was? Ken, was hast du gesagt?"  
  
Ken hob den Kopf und sein Blick war betrübt, und auf einmal schien er ganz nüchtern zu sein.  
  
"Vor genau zwei Jahren, acht Monaten und fünfzehn Tagen. Dusche im Tokyo- Sportcenter, zwei Personen, um die dreißig Jahre, blond und dunkelhaarig, der blonde hatte eine Brille, beide so ungefähr 1,80m, achtzehn einhalb Minuten lang."  
  
Die nüchterne Detalliertheit mit der Ken das wiedergab, schockte Omi über die Maße. Youji hatte seine Zigarette fallen lassen und sie brannte ein Loch in die Tischdecke, doch das war egal. Alles war jetzt egal. Omi schluckte heftig.  
  
"Oh Gott, Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken hob den Blick und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren auf einmal so leer...  
  
"Hasst du mich jetzt, Omi?"  
  
Diese Worte trafen Omi wie ein Schlag. Er schluchzte und sprang auf, stürzte zu Ken hinüber und presste ihn an sich.  
  
"Nein Ken, um Himmels Willen, nein! Es ist nur, es ist.... Oh Gott! Das tut mir so leid, ich.... Warum hast du es nie erzählt? Weißt du wer die Typen waren?"  
  
Ein Knirschendes Geräusch lenkte Omis Aufmerksamkeit auf Youji, der seine Zigarettenschachtel zerquetscht hatte.  
  
"Diese Bastarde... sie werden bezahlen! Ich bringe sie um!"  
  
"Nein, lass nur."  
  
Ken wand sich aus Omis Umarmung heraus und stand auf.  
  
"Ich habe es ja überlebt. Ich werde es auch weiterhin überleben. Es ist völlig gleichgültig. Ich bin völlig gleichgültig. Gute Nacht."  
  
Omi und Youji konnten ihm nur hinterher starren, als er sich die Treppe hoch schleppte. Als er oben die Türe zuschlagen hörte, brach Omi zusammen.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Nein, das darf nicht sein, warum er? Warum?"  
  
Youji fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und seufzte.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Omi. Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Eine Etage höher fiel Ken in sein Bett und weinte still in sein Kissen hinein. Er hatte es bis jetzt geheimgehalten, warum hatte er es jetzt erzählt? Warum? Sie würden es sicher Aya erzählen.  
  
"Nein, das dürfen sie nicht! Auf keinen Fall! Ich werde es verhindern....."  
  
~Aya....~  
  
  
  
~~~OWARI PART2~~~~  
  
Sooooo, jetzt habt ihr wieder der Wahl! Das heißt, ihr werdet die Wahl haben, wenn ich die nächsten Kapitel vollendet habe. Ich würd mich über Reviews sehr freuen! Love, Sei-chan 


	3. Humor2

Lieber lustig? Okay!  
  
~~~~~Drunk3~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ken blinzelte Omi mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.  
  
"Aya? Der rothaarige Typ der heute im Laden war?"  
  
Omi seufzte. Ken vertrug keinen Alkohol, das hatte er gewusst, aber dass es so schlimm werden würde, hatte er nicht gedacht.  
  
"Ja, Ken. Heute und jeden anderen Tag auch, seit einem Jahr!"  
  
Ken sah den blonden Jungen verwirrt an.  
  
"Aaaaaachjaaaaaa! Der! Der ist... immer so gemein zu mir..."  
  
Ken vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und find an zu schluchzen. Youji verdrehte die Augen und trank noch einen Schluck Likör. Omi musste gegen seinen Willen lachen.  
  
"Soooo gemein, heul so gemein! Schluchz ich hab ihm gar nichts getan!"  
  
"Keeen, reg' dich ab. Ich will doch nur wissen wie er dir gefällt."  
  
Ken setzte sich abrupt auf und grinste schelmisch. Youji ließ fast sein Glas fallen als er hörte was Ken als nächstes sagte.  
  
"Er hat einen verdammt knackigen Arsch, O la la!"  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
"hmmm, das bin ich."  
  
"Das weiß ich....."  
  
"Omi, das hat wohl keinen Zweck. Er ist absolut daneben!"  
  
"Aya? Warum is er daneben? Ich find ihn.... süüüüüß!"  
  
"SÜß???? Ich glaubs nicht, wie kann man den nur süß finden? Ich meine, wir reden hier von Aya!"  
  
Ken hatte inzwischen damit begonnen, mit auseinandergebreiteten Armen im Wohnzimmer herumzulaufen.  
  
"Ayyyyaaaaaa, ich liiiiiiiebe diiiiich!"  
  
"Musst du noch mehr hören, Omi-kun?"  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht."  
  
"liebe diiiiiich, Aaaaayaaaaa! Mein Herz! Mein Aya, ich liiiiebe diiiich!"  
  
Die Vase, die auf dem Tisch stand fiel scheppernd zu Boden als Ken gegen den Tisch rannte, aber er beschloss dass das jetzt total unwichtig war und rannte weiter um Zimmer herum.  
  
"Und was jetzt?"  
  
"Dumme Frage. Wir legen Ken jetzt ins Bett."  
  
"tiiiiiefste Liiiiebe, mein Romeo... achne, mein Aaaayaaa!"  
  
Ken sprang auf das Sofa und sprang auf und ab.  
  
"in Ayas Bett!"  
  
"Omi - kun!!!???"  
  
"Aya wird ne Überraschung erleben, wenn er nach hause kommt.!"  
  
"liebe liebe liebe liebe liebe liebe dich!"  
  
Taumelnd drehte Ken sich um sich selbst und fiel mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei vom Sofa.  
  
"ich wusste nicht dass du Ken so sehr hasst dass du ihn so schmerzhaft sterben lassen willst...."  
  
"Ach Quatsch, er wird nicht sterben."  
  
"ja, genau, unsterbliche Liebe, eeeewige liiiiebe!"  
  
"Aya steht ja immerhin auch auf ihn. Komm, hilf mir."  
  
"Okay, wie du meinst. Ken, steh auf. Du gehst jetzt ins Bett!"  
  
"Bett? Ne, ich geh schwimmen."  
  
"jaja, kannst du morgen. Jetzt komm!"  
  
Youji warf Ken ganz einfach über die Schulter und trug den wild protestierenden Jungen die Treppe hoch und in Ayas Zimmer, wo er ihn einfach auf das Bett warf.  
  
"Hey, das ist nicht mein Bett....."  
  
"Nein, das ist Ayas. Er...."  
  
"Er hat gesagt du sollst hier auf ihn warten."  
  
Youji sah seinen jüngeren Teamkameraden entsetzt an.  
  
"Omi-kun!!!!!"  
  
"pssst, lass uns einfach gehen. Der Rest liegt jetzt an Aya."  
  
Kichernd verließen die Beiden das Zimmer und schlossen dir Türe hinter sich.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~OWARI PART 3~~~~~  
  
So, ihr habt jetzt wieder die Wahl..... wenn ich die nächsten Kapitel geschrieben habe. Mach ich aber nur bei entsprechenden Reviews! Hähähä! Love, Sei-chan 


End file.
